vicendumfandomcom-20200214-history
Alt-left
The alt-left (short for "alternative left") movement is a political ideology that gained traction early in 2016. It has its roots in the United States but it draws followers worldwide, in particular among people within Virtue territory. It is self-described as an "anti-establishment" ideology, meant not just to confront political conservatism but also to confront the mainstream political opposition. Core ideology The alt-left is known as a mainstream-defying, "militant" ideology that champions the marginalized over the privileged class. It is predominantly socialist, advocating for policies that place an incredible tax burden on the rich in favour of generous social welfare programs for the poor and infrastructure development. The movement is also known for its embrace of identity politics, leading to many experts describing the movement as "minoritarian". Its leaders frequently talk about "resisting oppression" from privileged classes, and government policies have been shown to be hyper-sensitive to the needs of minority groups, even if those needs are in conflict with each other. Nevertheless, what keeps many of these alt-left societies from falling apart is a common bond of a shared feeling of oppression, meaning competing minority groups eventually do reach compromises. For the class identified as the "majority" in an alt-left society, on the other hand, alt-left leaders are headstrong in their beliefs that there is no compromise to be made, since the alt-left believes that many within the "majority" have taken from the minorities and must now "give back". Feminism One strong facet of the alt-left movement is feminism, not just as it relates to minority classes but as it relates to women who belong to the "majority" class. The alt-left's version of feminism, as typified by Haylie Modine, is incredibly militant, with the stated policy of ending "all forms of male dominance over women". Advocates state that alt-left feminism is sex positive, but many within the alt-left feminist movement have been known to campaign against pornography, prostitution and many other kinds of sexual imagery, arguing they are "tools of female oppression". A major part of alt-left feminism is campaigning against the concept of rape culture. According to the alt-left, rape culture is a global phenomenon, noting that in societies that ostensibly denounce it and criminalize it, rape is still "allowed" on the basis that these societies do not punish it enough and/or promote actions that "facilitate the proliferation of sexual offences". Activism in this regard focuses on education and correcting perceived shortcomings within the law. Critics of rape culture activism assert that it is nothing but a moral panic with the "backdoor" motivation of regulating sexual encounters. Abolition of police Another strong component of alt-left ideology is the abolition of police services, more specifically the kind of paramilitary style police services that exist in many different countries in the world. Alt-left activists take particular aim at the English Constabulary and the Roman Watchmen, although the majority of their anti-police imagery is based upon the police services that once existed in 20th century North America, police services popularized by Hollywood movies and services that still exist in some capacity in North America today. The activists' main argument against military-style policing is rooted in North American practices where the police was used to enforce discriminatory policies against minority groups. Despite efforts to clean up their practices, the alt-left still assert that discrimination against minorities is being practiced around the world, citing statistics where in most countries (even Rome) prison populations feature a disproportionate number of minorities compared to the general population as a whole. The alt-left, thus, believe that this type of policing promotes police officers as "intimidators", seeking to control the entire population by the threat of force and keeping everyone "in line" through the use of psychological coercion. The alt-left, though, does not take aim simply at the armed units of law enforcement agencies- the activists also rail against the "fact-finding" arms of law enforcement, in particular prosecutorial and judiciary units. They assert that the insistence of law enforcement prove its cases "beyond a reasonable doubt" means the standard of the quality of evidence for crimes are too high, resulting in many cases being "denied justice" because of a lack of evidence. This is a particular point of consternation within rape culture activism, as these activists claim that "fact-finders" usually do not take allegations of rape seriously. Thus, there are calls within the alt-left to replace North American-style law enforcement systems with a combination of the Casaran legal system, where the police are replaced by "peacekeepers", and the Bactrian legal system, where the burden of proof is placed upon the accused. Activists note that in Casara and Bactria convictions for rape, domestic violence and harassment are much higher than in countries like Rome and England, though detractors note that by placing the burden of proof on the accused, the rate of false convictions is higher. This owes to, generally, the defendant's limited ability to defend themselves against the resource wealth of government institutions, as well as the fact not all defendants are capable or even able to adequately defend themselves. Appeals to Emotion The alt-left's most visible trait- and its most frequent criticism- is their tendency to appeal to the emotions of the public. Civil discourse and complicated negotiations are widely panned within alt-left circles in favour of protests and civil disobedience campaigns, sometimes resorting to violence. Said Emeldic leader and Rockian President Thomas Bighill, "we are well past the moment where talking can solve anything...we've been oppressed for so long that fighting is our only option- and we use it". Scholars agree that much of the alt-left's appeal has been its ability to tie itself to the depths of human emotions, advocating for policies that "stir human heartstrings". "It's hard for someone to say 'no' to someone asking you to help eradicate rape," said University of Rome sociologist Licinia Grassus, "and that's how the alt-left sucks you in...they will paint their enemies as subhuman, deplorable monsters that must be defeated and you feel you must help in every manner that you can. In doing so, they can dress up some very unpalatable policies- like eliminating due process- as attractive options, because it's 'necessary to defeat the monster'. Furthermore, if you say 'no', the alt-left has the perfect response- you must also be 'the monster'." Further criticisms also suggest that because the alt-left is so concerned with emotions they fail to come up with policies that are "well thought out". "When you resort to feelings you resort to the easy answer," said Oxford University sociologist Ken Barker. "However, many issues are very complex, and there's just no easy way to spot solution for any of them. In fact, in many cases, going for the easy to spot solution creates more problems than it solves, because you're not thinking of the implications." Alt-left leaders scoff at these suggestions. Labour Party of England leader Koiji Kawasaki has stated that "impulse and calculated reasoning can go hand in hand", and believes that "the privileged classes obsfucate the truth so much that they deliberately wrap up the easy answer in a sea of complexities". Modine has stated that "if our rights and laws get in the way of battling oppression, then it is those rights and those laws that need to evolve to face the challenge", while Bighill is even more blunt- "if taking away someone else's freedoms means ending privilege and oppression everywhere then I'm all for it." History Origins The alt-left has its beginnings in the 1950s, during the American Presidency of Joseph McCarthy (1953-61). Throughout his career, McCarthy represented the core principles of the Republican Party, quickly becoming known as a strident opponent of Communism and its many tenets. He thus became known as the epitome of the right side of the American political spectrum, becoming a polarizing figure as a result. During the first term of his Presidency, McCarthy sent thousands to trial from every level of American society. All were accused of having ties with the Soviet Union, charged with many different crimes of sedition. Some were cleared but many were jailed, going through trials that were described at the time as "show trials". The moves energized his base but it also galvanized his opposition, the Democratic Party. Over 20 candidates ran in the primary elections for the Democratic nomination for 1956, with Jerzy Michalek, a Polish expat, eventually winning. However, on the campaign trail, Michalek proved to be a disaster, and McCarthy cruised to victory. Michalek's loss left the Democrats searching for answers, with rumblings within some wings of the party that party leadership was out of touch with their needs. A cry for a different kind of left wing party- an "alternative left" began to develop, eventually becoming the Unionist Party in 1957. Momentum for the Unionists faded as McCarthy's popularity sank during his term, allowing for the Democrats to sweep back into power behind John F. Kennedy in 1960. Rudderless, the Unionists faded into the fringes of American politics, barely making a dent as the Democrats left their mark firmly as the standard bearer of the American left, championing the Civil Rights Act of 1964 as its high water mark. North American Union It wasn't until the North American Union formed that the Unionist Party regained its footing. Since the NAU effectively merged Canadian politics with American, it meant that the ideological landscape of the continent had to be reshaped. As Jean Chretien was an admirer of the old Unionist Party, the Unionists picked up the lion's share of members from the old Democratic Party, the Liberal Party of Canada and the New Democratic Party of Canada, additions that bolstered the party's status as representatives of the NAU's left. The Unionists also had a strong base of support to draw from while the Federalists were hampered by ideological infighting that meant they entered the first NAU election without a clear message. Thus, in 1995, Bill Clinton (who narrowly edged Chretien in the primaries) easily defeated Preston Manning, who needed a contested Federalist convention to win the nomination. However, this version of the Unionist Party was derided as "too mainstream" by several left-wing publications, and the Federalists learned from their electoral defeat. The Feds soon coalesced into a party that championed nationalism, Petrinism and capitalism, a message that caught on with an aging NAU population. The Feds rode that wave into another NAU victory in 2011, and in 2013, the Federalists gained control of the House of Representatives, giving them unprecedented power in the North American landscape. Although the 2013 Representatives election was still fueled by older voters, the Federalists showed they had staying power, as their share of the youth vote reached 45%, including 67% of youth who did not possess a college education. 2016-17 NAU Election In 2016, a surprise election was called after the President, Joseph Reddick, was assassinated. The Unionists, caught between embracing the North American mainstream as the Federalists had done and "going back to their roots" as an "alternative party". In one corner was Juan Castro, who embraced Petrine ideas but developed a socialist bent, while in the other corner was Haylie Modine, who championed the rights of minorities and feminism. Neither was a favourite of party leadership, who preferred the centrist but charismatic Jack Layton, but as the primary season wore on, Modine and Castro emerged as the Unionists' frontrunners. Since Castro proved to be polarizing within Unionist ranks- although he agreed with a lot of Unionist principles, Castro was abrasive on the campaign trail and was not seen as a champion for minorities- there were rumblings within the Unionist Party leadership that thought of ways to take him out of the race. On September 30, 2016, Castro withdrew himself, fearing just that. He then formed the socialist but nationalist American Party and opposed Modine in the election. On December 7, 2016, the Unionists won the election, as Modine picked up 130 Electoral College votes to Castro's 87, despite the fact Castro won the popular vote 50.13% to Modine's 24.27%. Modine's victory was due to Castro scoring over 95% of his votes in just three states- New York, Virginia and Carolina- alongside a string of very narrow state victories. Castro attempted to challenge the result but failed, refusing to give Modine a concession speech. Anti-Nathanism Modine's popularity would grow during the first month of 2017, as reports of Nathanite rape gangs proliferating across North America helped sway popular opinion towards her policies. Her first executive order was an order formally banning Nathanism from North American shores, which drew harsh criticism mainly for its broad denial of due process, with some critics believing that Modine was operating "solely on an emotional level". Modine shot back at her critics, deriding them as "rape apologists" and attesting she needed to "do something" to keep North America's women safe. "Rapists don't get rights," she famously declared at the end of a social media video that was widely praised by her base. Several NAU states threatened to break away, causing Modine to schedule plebiscites to redraw the map. The result was the American Confederacy, with Modine as President and operating under roughly the same structure as the old American republic, except this time its politics are firmly those of Modine's, establishing the alt-left movement on the global stage. Worldwide growth Since Modine's rise several other figures joined the alt-left movement, raising its stature worldwide. Koiji Kawasaki became the leader of the Labour Party of England, becoming the first person not of Anglo-Saxon descent to lead a major English political party. In the 2017 elections for the governors within the Mongol Khanate (where a majority vote by the governors can remove a sitting Khan), polls showed leads for 14 "alt-left" candidates, many of whom have pledged to remove Khan Ogedei XII from power, although as the campaign progressed many of the candidates failed to obtain power. Furthermore, elections in Montenegro and in several Greek city states (most notably Ionia) have produced alt-left victors. The biggest boost to the alt-left movement was in Casara, where Genera Fallang defeated Psia Gdyunk to become Empress of Casara in early 2017. Fallang, 29 at the time of her election (just like Modine) ran on a platform to bring the alt-left to Casara, pledging to make the country more vocal and visible within the wider world. Fallang then organized an alliance with the Italian Republic (orchestrating their signature on the Treaty of Buffalo) and the Pueblo Confederacy, forming a powerful bloc to oppose the Human Rights Alliance, which originally formed to oppose Modine. Modine's arrest and continued growth In early May 2017, Modine attempted to arrest members of the American military, which resulted in the military responding by arresting Modine for treason. Riots broke out that the American military could not handle, so the Icelanders- with assistance from Rome- invaded and helped quell the revolts and restore order. Modine was sent to a secret prison within Iceland, and her current status is unknown. Public opinion within the American Confederacy favoured her removal, and the Icelanders have since been hailed as "liberators" for their actions. However, the Icelanders' actions have meant more alt-left groups have risen up worldwide, as there are many who see Modine as a "martyr". Genera Fallang, the current Empress of Casara formed an unnamed alliance with Italy (whom she organized to join the Treaty of Buffalo) and Pueblo in response to Iceland's actions, giving the alt-left new legitimacy on the world stage. Category:Ideologies of Vicendum